


Patience Is A Virtue

by AnonymousOmega



Series: Daddy's Little Omega [3]
Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Fingering, Grooming, Incest, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Manipulation, Parent/Child Incest, Rut, Rutting, Scent Kink, Scenting, a/b/o dynamics, cum, omega - Freeform, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousOmega/pseuds/AnonymousOmega
Summary: She's finally perfect for him.





	Patience Is A Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story does contain the manipulation of a teenager, and stuff that would be deemed sexual abuse. She is not hurt, and I have used every tag warning I can think of. If there is one I missed that you would suggest, please tell me. I apologize now, but you have been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer: No one in this story is real, the two characters are not in any way based off of real people, no one was hurt in the writing of this. It is not based off of any real events that I know of.

Having Ally start high school was a new kind of stress that Larry had never been looking forward to. She was going to be around other omegas, which he didn't care about as long as she kept her mouth shut like he'd been training her to since she was 10. She was going to be around betas, but he didn't give a damn about the poor knotless bastards, or the bitches who would never be able to properly take a knot. He did care about the teenage alphas though; any of them could hit their first ruts if they hadn't already. He held no romantic love for his daughter, so it wasn't jealousy he felt about the situation. He was worried about the alphas using their new found pheromones to undo all of his damn hard work from the last 4 years.

He had finally gotten her to be able to take his knot in her ass, which meant he no longer had to hold back when taking that round little ass of hers until he could finally claim her pussy. She could even fuck her own face with his cock without gagging, and no longer spilled any cum when she worked it from his body. All of that work, he did. Not them. He earned the right to claim her body any damn way he pleased and it was going to give him greys thinking about some underage alpha rutting away in his little omega. Fucking punks.

One bright light shining in the shit storm though, was that all omegas had to go on mandatory birth control from their Freshman year to their Senior year, to avoid any unwanted pregnancies should a mishap come along. The government didn't allow heat suppressors though, because growing omegas needed to be able to properly develop and studies had shown that heat suppressors could mess with their growing bodies and lead to complete infertility, birth defects if accidents did happen, as well as a whole list of complications that no lawyer wanted the headache of dealing with. Now that she was on birth control he needed to knot her good and proper, bond her to him before some punk ass alpha brat could get his pathetic knot in her.

So far Ally liked her new school, and she did make some new friends, but she always came home straight to her alpha. As soon as he was home from work and she was home from school she was taking care of him. She had begun cooking meals for him, massaging his back and shoulders after he had a hard day at work, bringing him beers, and if either of them wanted it she would get on her knees for him. Because all of those were qualities of a good omega.

He helped keep her grades in line by either helping her if he knew the work, or giving her encouragement to study harder when she didn't know something. In reality he didn't give a damn if she did good or not, all he cared about was making her a good student so teachers would mind their own business. He was making sure she blended in so no eyebrows would be raised--only 4 more years and he could turn her into his little bitch for good. Once she graduated he was going to keep her all for himself, mark her up and keep her all to himself. Again, he felt no love for this girl, but fuck if she wasn't the sweetest piece of omega ass he'd ever had, and the birth control implant meant he wouldn't knock her up when he finally did get to feel her pussy milking his knot.

Little did he know, all of his worries would be for nothing.

\-----

It was a few days after her fourteenth birthday that Larry woke up to his next rut. Normally he would have woken up to an unpleasant hum under his skin, a desire to rut and breed driving him mad the minute he woke up, but this time he woke up to a treat. His daughter was already between his knees, her head bobbing greedily on his erection while she finger fucked herself, spilling her slick onto her hand and down her pale thighs. She moaned as she took his whole length into her mouth, sans his forming knot, and hollowed her cheeks on his cock while her tongue massaged the veins on the underside.

He pushed his head back into the pillow with a sigh of pleasure as she worked his cock like the cum slut he had turned her into. "Mmm, such a good omega." He gasped as she moaned at the praise and swallowed on the head of his dick. "Keep going baby, almost there."

At his words Ally stopped what she was doing, eliciting a feral growl as he bared his teeth at her. "What are you doing!?" He snapped as she let him fall from her mouth. "Omega, I said keep going!"

Her alpha had never snapped at her like this, and it should have made her afraid, but instead all her instincts picked up on was "desperate alpha". As her body leaked more slick she stared into her father's eyes with lust-hazed eyes and she crawled up to straddle his waist. She still said nothing as she leaned forward and reached back, lining his straining cock up with her ass before impaling herself on his erection, his knot already half formed and pressing against her back entrance. "I'm sorry alpha," she purred in what could only be described by him as the sexiest way possible, "I just needed to get you hard for me."

Larry's hands found her hips as she began bouncing on his cock, panting and moaning as he smacked his hips up into hers. "Fuck 'mega."

"Oh fuck, yes… Daddy." Her moans were wanton as she rode her father, clenching on him with each up stroke and grinding down every other time she seated herself on him. "Fuck you feel so good in me. I want you to cum in me Daddy, fill your little girl up."

Her words had his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he gripped her hips tightly and fucked up into her. "Say it...again." He ordered when he felt his orgasm rapidly approaching.

"Fill me alpha," she begged now, "pump it nice and deep. I wanna feel my Daddy cumming in me!"

"Gonna knot you baby," he growled as she brought herself down harder on his cock this time and cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as she forced his knot in her, even though it was almost fully blown. Having her force his knot inside of her tight ass made him grip her hips dangerously tight as he exploded inside of her, his knot swelling even more to lock them together as he flooded her ass with his cum.

"Alpha!" She cried out as her own orgasm washed over her. She continued to grind down as her fingers worked her clit to help her ride out her orgasm. "Alpha, alpha yes… Ohhh I can feel you pulsing in me. It feels so good Daddy."

Being mindful not to rip his knot out of her he flipped them so she was under him and he pinned her hands above her head, making her shudder and clench down tighter on him. His mouth found her breast and latched onto her nipple as his rut took over and he hammered into her to ride out his own orgasm. Her broken moans as she writhed beneath him spurred him on until she arched and cried out as a second orgasm washed over her. He kissed her deeply, shutting her up as his hips finally slowed until they stopped and he stayed sheathed inside of her ass.

He finally broke the kiss after a few passionate moments and kissed down her neck until he got to her breast. "Mine." He growled as he sank his teeth into her breast. "My omega," he growled around his mouthful.

She bucked beneath him with and whined. "Yes, fuck yes, only yours. I'm your omega Daddy." Her legs held him tight to her as she shuddered at the smells rolling off of her alpha. "No one else can claim me."

He released her tit with a satisfied rumble and moved them to lay facing each other, holding her leg up around his hip for her as he panted softly.

Ally nuzzled his throat, rubbing her scent all over his skin as she purred for him. "Thank you alpha. Thank you so much for fucking me like that. I needed it so badly, and you smelled so good…"

He crooned as she licked at his scent glands and nuzzled his throat again. "It's my rut baby," he replied now that he could think straight for a moment. "It's that time again."

Ally gave a small, possessive growl and clamped down on his cock and knot, making him moan and squeeze her thigh. "Stay home. Let me help me alpha with his rut this time, I don't want someone else to get your knot."

Larry grabbed her chin and made her look at him, his face meant to be comforting yet stern. "I told you 'mega, you're not ready to help Daddy like his friends do yet. As soon as you're ready I'll start staying home. Until then Daddy needs to get out during his rut. You understand?"

His daughter's lower lip trembled as she gave a small nod because of the hand on her chin. She gently moved his hand off her chin and she moved forward to bury her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder. "I'm sorry I'm not enough yet…" She sniffled softly as sadness mingled with her normal scent. "I don't mean to disappoint my alpha."

"No princess, you're not a disappointment," he assured her as he rubbed her back softly, not really wanting her to burst into tears while she was locked on his knot, "you're such a good little omega for me. You're just not a proper omega yet, that's all." What the hell was with her today?

"How do I get to be a proper omega though?"

Larry turned his head some so he could look at her when she pulled her face from the crook of his neck and shoulder. "You need to be able to properly take a knot, and there's no way to predict when that'll happen."

"But you're locked inside of me, I'm taking your knot now." She borderline whined as she pouted at him in a very uncharacteristic way for her.

Larry watched her face as he slid his hand between them and slipped two fingers inside of her pussy. He slowly pumped them as her face relaxed in pleasure. "You need to be able to take Daddy's knot here, little 'mega." He rumbled in his chest as he brushed his thumb over her sensitive clit, drawing a moan from her as she clenched on his fingers.

She had never taken his fingers at the same time as having his cock in her ass and the new pleasure had Ally leaning away from him some to grant her alpha better access to her body. She whimpered when the movement shifted his still swollen knot inside of her and added to the pleasure she was feeling. "Daddy…" She moaned as he pumped his fingers deeper until he hit something inside of her. The pressure actually made her try to shift away from him with a small, pained whimper.

"That right there," he said as he pushed his fingers against her hymen again, "is why you can't take your alpha's knot in your pussy yet baby. As soon as I can break this barrier I can help you learn how to take my knot." He curled his fingers inside of her and focused on rubbing her G spot while working his thumb on her clit.

"Break it, please," she begged as her father's actions made her tremble. "I want to take your knot in my pussy." She panted as he continue to stroke her spot, and she massaged her breasts, rolling each of her erect nipples with tiny moans.

Larry's eyes roamed over his daughter, watching her lose herself in the pleasure he was bringing her by fingering her while his knot kept him locked inside of his little girl. "I'll knot you soon enough princess." He added a third thick finger, making her gasp and clench on his fingers as he stretched her virgin hole. "Soon I'll fill you up and make you a proper omega."

"Will you ohhh yesss," she moaned as his thumb rubbed harder on her clit, "claim me alpha? Mark me as yours?"

"That's right 'mega." He could feel her clenching uncontrollably now as she got closer to her orgasm. "Daddy's gonna leave his mark on your pretty neck, let everyone see who you belong to."

Ally writhed at his words, whimpering and moaning as she continued to play with her breasts. "Are you gonna breed me Daddy? Fill your omega up with your pups?"

He had been getting hard inside her again now that his knot had gone down, but her words sent a hot bolt of desire straight through him and dragged his rut back to the surface. He may have no plans on breeding her, but any alpha in rut loved to hear an omega wanted to carry their litter. His eyes darkened as he looked at her. "You want that 'mega? Carry your alpha's pups?"

"Yes!" She cried out and clamped down on his thrusting fingers as she came for him, his words hitting something in her omega brain as she drenched his fingers and palm in her sweet smelling slick.

He removed his fingers, chuckling at her keening whine before it shifted to a moan as he rolled them and began moving inside of her again. He drew her legs up around his waist and held onto her hips as he practically bent his daughter in half, fucking into her willing body. "That's my girl," he groaned out, "taking your alpha's cock again so soon. Gonna make a good omega for me."

"Fuck, wanna be good, Alpha," she panted out as he fucked the air of her lungs. "Want you to claim me, wanna belong to you Daddy."

"You wanna be my good little breeder 'mega? Grow fat with my pups?" He shifted his hips mid thrust, making her cry out.

"Yes! Please Daddy! Gimme your knot, fuck I need it," she nearly sobbed as she dug her nails in his shoulder and pushed her heels into his ass to try to force him deeper. "Alpha please claim me!" She begged, grabbing helplessly at him as his words drove a new heat through her body.

Larry's instincts took over at the omega begging beneath him and he fucked his knot into her, giving a deep, possessive growl as he sank his teeth into her other breast while he filled her with his hot seed. The omega beneath him cried out and arched into his mouth as she came and milked his knot with her poor, abused ass. He released her breast and buried his face in her neck, rubbing his scent there as he panted and rumbled in his chest for his omega.

Ally swooned into his shoulder as she held onto her alpha, accepting his scent as he gave it to her. She purred lovingly for him as she felt his cock doing its final twitches inside of her. "Thank you alpha. Fuck, I can't wait to feel you cum in my pussy Daddy," she said with a soft and content sigh as she leaned her head back, exposing her throat to his searching mouth. "I'll be such a good omega for my alpha."

"Yes you will," he mumbled into the column of her throat before licking a stripe up the sensitive flesh. He scented the rest of her throat, rumbling in approval of the new purrs she gave him. "You're almost there baby. Just be a little more patient, okay?"

"Yes Daddy," she answered, unaware that she wouldn't have to wait much longer for what she wanted either.

\-----

Larry's first crucial mistake with Ally was going out on the first night of his rut and spending the night with the omega he had picked up at the bar.

By the time he finally made it home in the afternoon of the next day Ally was a flushed and sweaty mess on her bed, whining and whimpering as a heat she didn't understand tore through her body. At the same time her father walked into her room, another wave of pain rolled through her middle and as she sobbed miserably into her pillow she clutched at her pained abdomen.

"Alpha it hurts!" She whined as Larry approached her bed.

He smiled down at her and sat on the side of her bed as his body started putting off more of his rut scent in response to the scent of her first heat flooding his senses. "How long have you been like this 'mega?" He crooned for her as he rubbed her side.

"Since I woke up." As her alpha's rut scent started breaking through the pain of her heat, to the instincts in the omega part of her brain, Ally sighed softly as the pain started to give way to a new heat coiling inside of her. It was different than the heat that an ice cold shower hadn't been able to tamper down, and it moved lower, coiling in her drenched core. "Daddy why does it hurt so bad?"

"Because it's your first heat 'mega." He brushed some sweat-matted hair from her forehead and watched as she leaned into the touch with a needy whimper. "Baby you should of called my cell. I would of come home to you."

Her expression soured a little and she frowned in a mix of frustration and confusion. "You said I'm never allowed to call you when you're with your friends, why would I call you for this?" She curled over with a whine as the pain, though not as bad as before, ripped through her abdomen again.

"Watch the tone." He chastised in his alpha tone. He watched as she angled her head down a little against her pillow, ducking her head at the tone like a good, submissive omega. When he spoke he used a softer voice for her. "This heat is a good thing for us 'mega… It means your alpha doesn't need to see his friends anymore."

Ally winced at a smaller, but still painful, muscle spasm as she lifted her head and looked at him again. "It...It does?"

"That's right sweetheart. Now that you're in heat Daddy can finally show you how to be a proper omega. I'm sorry you had to start it alone."

"So...when this is over I can," she paused to whine as her body started heating up again like it had before, "I can finally be a proper omega?"

Larry stood up and held his hand out for her. "You don't have to wait omega, your alpha's going to make you feel all better. First, we need to get you to my room, having my scent all around you will help ease the pain before we even get started." He motioned for her to take his hand. "Come on now." He crooned softly as he tried to coax her from her bed.

Eager to be free of her pain, and to be everything her alpha needed finally, Ally got up from her bed with another wince as she stood. She took his hand and stayed close to him as she followed him; it surprised her that being this close to him was already causing the heat in her body to start shifting back to the heat she had begun experiencing when he had sat on her bed. In his room she slipped into her trained mode and began removing the tank top of leggings she had been in since that morning. She paused as she saw just how wet her leggings were, and how much still coated her thighs, and she blushed with embarrassment at the mess she didn't realize she had made in her leggings in her pained and delirious state. Raising her eyes to her father, not knowing what to expect, Ally saw how dark his eyes were now and how wide with lust his pupils were as he stared at the mess of slick. She also noticed how heavy the room was becoming with his rut scent, and how it seemed to make the new heat spread more, over taking the painful heat she'd been dealing with all day.

"Alpha…?"

"You're ready for me." His voice came out heavy as he moved closer, peeling his clothes off in the process. "You smell so good."

The omega's knees went weak at the heavy rumble in his chest as her alpha closed the space between them and reached down to rub a hand over her drenched sex. She gasped softly at how sensitive her clit was when his thumb found it and his fingers dipped inside of her, sending pleasure spreading through her body as she gripped his shoulders to not fall.

"Oh god...that feels, I can't-" Her words were cut off by her father's mouth crushing hers, a deep growl rising from his throat as he pumped his fingers inside of her. She eagerly returned the kiss with a throaty moan as his tongue invaded her mouth.

Larry removed his hand from his daughter's pussy and pushed her to sit on his bed as he got to his knees on the floor in front of her. He brought her legs up to drape over his shoulders as he inhaled deeply, groaning as he exhaled against her heated flesh. He barely gave her a moment to get comfortable before he buried his face in her cunt and devoured her. He needed her desperate for his cock and he was already rock hard at the thought of finally fucking her. As he licked and sucked at every bit of flesh before him he heard her crying out as she squeezed her thighs on his head and his hand pumped on his cock. His own moans against her clit had her bucking against his face and with how sensitive her heat was making everything it didn't take too long for her to scream for her father.

He groaned against her pussy as he shot his load against the bed, not caring that this bit was wasted. It wouldn't be long before he was hard for her again; his rut helped shorten his refractory period so this wasted load wasn't even a worry.

Ally was lost as she trembled under her father's mouth, whimpering and squirming when he continued to eat her out. "Alpha please!" She sobbed as his tongue attacked her clit. She tugged at his hair as he thrust two fingers inside of her, stroking her walls even as they spasmed around his digits. "Please I want your knot! I need it!"

He growled against her pussy and made sure to stroke her G spot as he sucked on her clit, driving her to another orgasm. Her pitiful, nonsensical moans and cries were music to his ears as he removed his fingers and cleaned her up some.

Ally shuddered as she went limp on the bed, unable to think anymore as her heat took over her mind. She was barely aware of her father moving her body up the bed until she was fully laying on it, and she was still checked out when he moved up between her legs and drew one up to his hips. She came back to reality, however, when she felt the tip of his cock pressing against her entrance. Her eyes barely focused on him as he looked down at her. "Daddy please," she whimpered.

"This is going to hurt at first 'mega, but it'll feel so good if you don't stop me."

"I don't care." Her words were slightly running together with her delirious state of mind. "Just knot me, claim me alpha. I wanna be yours."

Not needing anymore words Larry sheathed himself in her pussy with one hard and fast stroke, tearing through her hymen and groaning as he bottomed out inside of her. She bucked in pain beneath him, digging her nails into his shoulders, and cried out as tears sprung to her eyes, but all he could focus on was the tight, wet heat surrounding his cock as she squirmed and clamped down around him. "Oh…'mega…" He buried his face in her throat, taking in her scent as he throbbed in her.

"Alpha," she whimpered as a few tears rolled down her temples, "it hurts. It hurts so bad."

"I know baby just give it a minute. Daddy'll take the pain away soon, you trust me right?" Ally gave a weak nod and relaxed a little when he rumbled for her. "Such a good girl," he crooned as he reached between them and rubbed her clit, drawing a moan from his little girl. "That's it baby, that's my girl. Now you let Daddy make you feel good…"

Larry withdrew his cock almost all the way before he slid it back in, moaning as she opened up for him with a small moan of her own. "See? Feels better already doesn't it princess?" At the dazed nod from his daughter he finally started moving inside of her, finally fucking the one hole he had held off from until this moment.

The pain she had been dealing with all day faded away as her alpha took her, bringing her new pleasure, more than his hands or tongue had ever given her. A low, sighing moan left her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Oh Daddy, oh that feels so good!" She brought her hips up, fucking him back as he let go and started driving into her. "Yes! Harder alpha, don't stop!"

"Fuck yes," he growled against her shoulder as he thrust harder, laying claim to her pussy. "Such a good fucking omega. Gonna knot you good baby girl, keep you on your back or fat with my pups."

His words made her tighten around him and they both moaned as she arched beneath him. "That's it Daddy," she panted beneath him as she grabbed at his back and shoulders, "knot me, knock me up, that's all I'm here for." She cried out as he lost himself at her words and rutted into her, driving himself as deep as he could with each thrust, his knot swelling as he got closer to cumming. "Daddy, Daddy yes! Cum in me!"

With a final thrust he buried himself inside of her, just in time for his knot to swell and lock him inside of her as he bathed her womb with his seed.

Feeling her father filling her womb drove Ally over the edge and she clung to him as she came, her pussy milking his cock for every last drop. "Oh god, you're cumming so much Daddy." Even though his hips were no longer moving, Ally rode out her orgasm on his knot by continuing to move her hips beneath him.

Larry grabbed her hips with a bruising force to try to still her on his sensitive cock, and was rewarded by her moaning and trembling at the use of force. He made sure to set that aside for later as he grabbed her hair and brought her face to his before he invaded her mouth with his tongue. He groaned as she accepted the invasion and met his tongue with hers, purring as she held onto him and stopped moving. He released her hair as his hand moved to her breast and brushed his thumb over her erect nipple, knowing just how tender it would be with her in heat.

Just like he thought she would, Ally broke the kiss to moan in surprise at how good that suddenly felt. She cried out again when he dipped his head and took her nipple in his mouth and began suckling on the over sensitive bud. "Why does that feel so good?" She let out another moan as he brushed his tongue over her flesh.

"Because you're in heat baby," he mumbled against her skin as he moved to the other nipple and repeated his actions while his hand massaged the breast he had abandoned. "You're a proper omega now, and your heat makes everything better. Promise you'll be ready to go soon."

"I can't ohhh…" She pushed her head back into the pillow as he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, giving it a little pinch. "I can't go again."

"Not yet…" He suckled on her nipple again and shifted his hips against hers, making her moan for him. "Soon though." His mouth moved up to her neck, following the trail of hot kisses and nips he was leaving along the way. "Right now you're nothing but a bitch in heat." He shuddered as she ran her nails over his skin and moaned from his words alone. "Over the next few days all you're gonna want is my knot stretching you open. You like being stretched on your Daddy's knot 'mega?"

Everything he said was sending delicious waves of heat through her body as Ally tangled her fingers through his hair and nodded dumbly.

"Mhm… Cos deep down you know you finally get to live out your purpose." He groaned as she spasmed around his cock. "See? Your pussy already wants me again. Wants me to fill it full." He groaned as she pushed her hips up with a needy whimper. "Use your words omega, tell me what you want."

"Want you to fuck me Daddy, use me," she begged softly.

He nipped the spot on her neck that always made her wet. "Tell me why you want it."

"Because I'm nothing but a bitch in heat."

"My bitch," he growled against her throat as he withdrew his cock and slid it back in. "Say it!"

"I'm your bitch Daddy," she moaned, "only yours. Please alpha, cum in me again. I need it, need to feel your pups inside me."

Ally cried out as her father began fucking her again, and unlike any other time where he held back some because of not wanting to hurt her, he tore into her. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh was as loud as the sound of his cock fucking his cum and her slick out of her used hole, but all she could focus on was the fact that his knot hadn't fully deflated and he was actually fucking her pussy with it. It felt better in ways she couldn't even describe than when he fucked her ass with it. She couldn't form words anymore as he stretched her open in this new way, all she could do was moan and pant as she gave herself over to her instincts and let her father use her as his rut needed.

"Gonna cum baby." Was all he could get out before he knotted her again and spilled more of his seed to her womb.

Having him filling her so full drove the poor dazed omega to another orgasm and she held onto him, sobbing her pleasure into his shoulder as her walls milked him, desperate to get his pups in her.

"That's it Ally, milk Daddy's cock just like that." He groaned when she clenched down harder. "You're such a good omega for me. Don't worry baby, I'll keep you nice and full now that I can."

Ally swooned at the sweet promises and exposed her throat for him. She purred as he scented her throat. "Daddy…" She ran her fingers through his hair. "My daddy… My alpha…"

"That's right Ally," he crooned softly as he licked the column of her throat, "your alpha."

He rolled them onto their sides, making sure to not tug at his knot as he did so. As her leg came up to his hip he held it there so she could stay close as they waited for his knot to go down. "That's my girl… You did so good 'mega, but you need to rest now so we can go again later when we both need it again."

Ally gave a sleepy nod as she snuggled close to his chest, inhaling his scent with a soft sigh afterwards. "No more friends…?"

"No more friends," he promised her, even though he knew it was a lie as it always had been. "Every load is all yours now that you're a proper omega. And once you're done with school I'm going to knock you up with those pups you want." When his words drew a pleased sigh from his daughter, Larry grinned at the fact that her training was finally completed. "I'm all you're going to need from now on, isn't that right?"

"Yes alpha," she answered, her voice heavy with sleep. "All I need… No one keeps me safe… No one'll love me like you…" She gave a small whine as he slowly slid out as his knot had finally gone down enough to do so.

Larry chuckled softly. "That's right 'mega, now get to sleep."

"Mkay…"

As Ally's breathing finally evened out, Larry looked down at her hip and preened a bit at the bruise he saw there. Yes… He was going to enjoy finally having the sex toy he'd worked so hard to get.


End file.
